Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS), such as those that provide assistance to the driver in guiding a vehicle, may employ multiple electronic cameras positioned to monitor the environment of the vehicle. For example, an automotive surround view camera system can provide the driver with a 360-degree view of the area surrounding the vehicle using four to six cameras mounted around the vehicle facing different directions. Similar camera systems may be used for lane departure warning systems, pedestrian avoidance systems, blind spot monitors, automatic parking, and the like.
The positioning of these cameras for proper function may leave them susceptible to image degradation from frost, ice, fog, and water spray.